powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Lightning Bolt Projection
The power to create, summon, control, and/or project lightning bolts. Sub-power of Weather Manipulation and Electricity Attacks. Variation of Airborne Attacks. Also Called * Lightning Direction * Lightning Bolt Control/Projection * Thunderbolt Direction/Projection Capabilities Users can summon lightning bolts from the sky or project them from their hands, using them to pierce and/or severely burn their opponents even to the point of death. Unlike normal bolts of lightning, they could use them as concussive or even piercing forces, which could be strong enough to affect even greater beings of strength and durability. Unlike Electrical Bolt Projection, the lightning bolts are far more deadly in terms of voltage and speed, which also grants tremendous temperature and kinetic force, averaging over 50,000°C (5 times hotter than the surface of the sun) with at least 1,000,000,000 volts, moving at 61,111 miles (97 536 km)/second. Of course, advanced users may be able to regulate the voltage discharged and speed, but the power is still enough to be lethal and cannot be compared to low-powered electrical bolts. Applications * Electricity Generation * Electricity Infusion * Impale * Lightning Calling * Shocking * Sonic Boom Generation Techniques *Lightning Combat Associations * Airborne Attacks * Combustion Inducement * Electricity Attacks * Electricity Manipulation * Storm Manipulation * Thunder Manipulation * Weather Manipulation Limitations * May exhaust the user to a great extent. * May only be able to summon lightning from the sky if there are storm clouds. * High power output cannot be lowered to the point of a minor, non-lethal shock. Known Users Comics Movies Video Games Known Objects Gallery Gwen_Lightning.gif|Gwen Raiden (Angel) firing a lightning bolt. The_Flash_and_Savitar_firing_massive_bolts_of_lightning_at_each_other.png|The Flash and Savitar (Arrowverse) projecting lightning bolts at one another. Lightning Generation by Azula.gif|Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender) practicing generating lightning. Energy Redirection by Iroh.gif|Iroh (Avatar: the Last Airbender) redirecting Azula's lightning. File:Advent_of_the_Thunder_Emperor.png|Budo (Akame Ga Kill!) using Advent of the Thunder Emperor to drop down massive lightning bolts for devastating effects. Thunder_Arrow.jpg|Enerjak (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) using Thunder Arrow to project lightning bolts of Chaos energy. Gwen Tennyson Lighting Spell.gif|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) using the lightning spell, Tempestus Impaetus, to defend herself from Ultimate Kevin. Hazel_Lightning.png|Enhanced by lightning Dust crystals, Hazel Rainart (RWBY) projects lightning bolts from his fist. Ultimate Kevin Electricity Manipulation 1.png|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) possesses Brainstorm's electrokinesis. Charmcaster Lighting Bolts.gif|Charmcaster (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) File:504Koko Gonryo Rikyu.png|Chōjirō Sasakibe's (Bleach) Bankai, Kōkō Gonryō Rikyū, summons powerful lightning bolts that can scar even Yamamoto's head. File:Candice_Catnipp_The_Thunderbolt.png|Candice Catnipp (Bleach) using her The Thunderbolt ability to cast deadly lightning bolts to incapacitate Zaraki. Lightning of Absolution.jpg|Fusion Zamasu (Dragon Ball Super) using Lightning of Absolution to project purple lightning bolts. Raiden_Lightning.gif|Raiden (Metal Gear) projecting lightning bolts to kill multiple Haven Troopers. Stormy Weather Lightning Miraculous Ladybug 01.gif|Stormy Weather (Miraculous Ladybug) is able to generate lightning for offensive attacks. File:Lightning_Release_False_Darkness.png|Kakuzu's (Naruto) heart using Lightning Release: False Darkness to shoot out deadly lightning bolts that can easily pierce through rock. Sasuke Kirin.gif|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) dropping a gigantic lightning bolt in the form of a Kirin, capable of destroying an entire mountain in 1/1000th of a second. File:El_Thor.jpg|Eneru (One Piece) using El Thor to drop a gigantic lightning bolt onto a heathen, as part of his "godly duties". File:Pika_using_Thunder.png|Pika (Pokémon Adventures) using Thunder to drop a very powerful bolt of lightning that injured even Deoxys. File:N's_Zekrom_using_Fusion_Bolt.png|Zekrom (Pokémon Adventures) using Fusion Bolt to drop a powerful bolt of lightning that damaged even Reshiram. File:Jonouchi_using_Lightning_Vortex.png|Katsuya Jonouchi (Yu-Gi-Oh!) using the illegal Lightning Vortex magic card to drop a deadly lightning bolt to slaughter all of Yugi's monsters. File:Ryura Dragon Lightning.gif|With his sword, Raijinga, Ryura (InuYasha) can use his Dragon Lightning to summon devastatingly powerful lightning bolt down on his foes. Thunderbolt_H.png|Thunderbolt (Valkyrie Crusade) can project lightning that never fails to hit their mark. File:Eye_of_Dashi.png|Eye of Dashi (Xiaolin Showdown) can shoot lightning bolts. Thorn of Thunderbolt (Xiaolin Showdown).jpg|Thorn of Thunderbolt (Xiaolin Showdown) can shoot deadly lightning bolts Zakeru.gif|Zatch’s (Zatch Bell!) first spell, Zakeru causes him to shoot a bolt of lightning from his mouth. Zeno Zakeru.gif|Zeno (Zatch Bell!) can shoot bolts of lightning with Zakeru like his brother, Zatch. However Zeno's is more powerful and he doesn't lose consciousness when using a spell. Knuckles Thunder Arrow.jpg|Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) using Thunder Arrow to strike Rouge with lightning. ZEUS LIGHTINGIN.png|Zeus (God of War) preparing a massive lightning bolt to strike Kratos and Gaia. Lighting Bolt Summoning By Storm.jpg|Ororo Munroe/Storm (Marvel Comics) can generate lightning and other electromagnetic atmospheric phenomena. Nature's Fury.gif|Storm (X-Men: The Animated Series) gathers bolts of lightning to strike File:Thor_thundercloud.jpg|Thor (Marvel Comics) god of the storms and thunder Jupiter thunderbolt.gif|Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) also known as Soldier of Thunder can summon Lightning. File:Cole_MacGrath_Lightning_Storm.jpg|Cole MacGrath (inFAMOUS) using "Lightning Storm" to drop a deadly bolt of pure lightning. File:Jolteon_vs_Pidgeot.gif|Jolteon (Pokemon) File:Pikachu,_the_Electric_Mouse.gif|Pikachu (Pokemon) using Thunder Bolt. Sidious Lightning.png|Darth Sidious (Star Wars) using Force Lightning to torture Luke Skywalker. Snoke Lightning.png|Snoke (Star Wars) using Force Lightning to subdue Kylo Ren. File:Osiris_Descends.gif|Whenever Osiris/Slifer the Sky Dragon (Yu-Gi-Oh!) is summoned, heavy lightning bolts always comes crashing down. Jennifer Pierce Lighting Blast.gif|Jennifer Pierce (Black Lighting/DC Comics) Weather Wizard (DC Comics) Lighting Manipulation.gif|Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard (The Flash/DC Comics) Spaceman KISS (Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery).png|Spaceman KISS (Scooby-Doo and kiss rock and roll mystery) Dooku's Force Lightning.gif|Count Dooku (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) using Force Lightning. Giovanni Zatara Lighting magic.gif|Giovanni Zatara (DC Comics/Young Justice) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Sky Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Natural Disasters Category:Electrical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Projection Powers Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Weather Category:Thunder-Based Powers Category:Nature Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries